life or something like it
by jenlalonde
Summary: amy was taken away when kris was five. story better then summery. may contain languge drugs and cutting


authors note: this story has some effensive things towards Amy dumas. basiclly shes suicidle and she goes to a mental instution. this story is fictional.

5- year old kris walked in the house with the nice lady who took her out to see her mom pinned to the floor. screaming and crying. the man was trying to hold Amy.

"mommy!" kris yelled running to her mother Amy pulled her self to her knees holding Kris close. crying in her daughters hair kris looked around her kitchen the pills spilled down the counter on the floor and in the sink. Kris knew Amy tried something again but the people coudnt take her mother away. not her mother. Matt Hardy ran into the house with Jeff right behinde him hearing he had a five year old he didnt know about. Amy looked in kris's sad Hazel eyes. she nodded to her self. knowing kris needed better Amy picked up the small child who cryed in the neck of her shoulder. Amy kissed kris's shoulder and wispered a loving goodbye.

"hunny mommys gotta go for a while but i'll come back i promise but for now you gotta stay with daddy" Amy said before hesititly handed kris over to matt. "take care of her" she continued before kissing kris's head and letting her eyes linger in matts loving brown eyes then turning and walking out the door with kris clinging to matts shirt. Christie -Amy's mom- walked over to matt playing in Kris's Hair.

"what are we going to do?" Christie asked Matt.

"im gonna learn how to take care of a little girl." Matt responded turning and walking out with jeff and kris stareing hard at the pills and the bowl of untouched cereal her mother obviusly left for her in her favriout bowl.

Kris woke up from her dream/flash back. she looked down at her 17 year old boyfriend and rushed to the mirror looking at her 16 year old face the sweat dripping of her for head she looked at the time 1:00 pm flashed on the clock. her red hair tangled she picked threw her bag and took a shower and changed. she brushed her hair and teeth and walked out to see Hunter sitting on the bed.

"thinking of your mom" Hunter said raiseing the picture of her mom before she had kris. laughing. happy.

"i've been dreaming of her everynight. Hunter does that mean something?" Kris asked sitting next to him.

Hunter threw his shirt on and stuffed everything back in kris's bag and picked it up

" i dont know. maybe it means shes comeing back. maybe its just cause you miss her. maybe its because you feel guilty. which your not by the way." Hunter said walking to the door followed by kris they walked down the countrey roads in the warm summer air kris jumped the fence to the river. Hunter sat on a rock and kris chucked stones far into the water Hunter saw that look in kris's eyes the look that asked why her mom left Hunter wraped his arm around her waist reassureing her it was going to be ok. when a loud voice broke the silence they both ran hunter with kris's book bag and then the sound of dogs barking behinde them kris scaled the fence with ease as did Hunter then matts car came to a speeding stop.

"what did i tell you about going into his yard kris!. guys get in the car" Matt said in his father tone. Kris jumped in the front and Hunter jumped in the back the car ride was silence. Kris glanced at matt whos eyes where hard and shut off any kind of emocin

"dad where are we going" Kris asked. Matt didnt move or say anything. just drove until the car stoped infront of this huge building Kris hugged her knees confused she looked back at hunter and then closed her eyes.

Matt steped out of the car and took Amys bags to the trunk. Amy left the building and hugged matt

"hows kris. where is she?" Amy asked smiling huge to be out of that place

"shes in the car shes ok" matt said

"hey kris" Hunter hit the seat kris looked back and saw her mom out of the corner of her eye. in no time kris was out of the car.

"mom..." Kris said searching for words to say. before she could come up with anything Amys arms fell around kris and kris responded to the hug kris crying in the neck of Amys shoulder like so many years ago Amy pulled away kissing kris's cheek. Amy took off her anti-flag trucker hat and placed it on kris's head amy smiled lightly.

" i missed you" Kris said kissing amys nose

"i missed you to baby-girl" Amy said kissing kris's cheek


End file.
